


The Path for Peace

by ikknowplaces



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bath Houses, Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Family, Family Reunions, Fluff, Healing, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, Intimacy, Janaya Week 2020, Morning Cuddles, Naked Cuddling, Prompt Fill, Scars, Sexual Tension, Smut, Tattoos, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikknowplaces/pseuds/ikknowplaces
Summary: My interpretation of the Janaya week. Will try to update daily.Day 1-scars.Day 2-cuddles.Day 3-intimacy.Day 4-family.Day 5-tattoo.Day 6-sick.Day 7-bath.
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 56
Kudos: 256





	1. Scars

**Author's Note:**

> it's janaya week, folks! i'm so excited, i've never participated in a week like this before. i'm pretty busy so i hope i'll manage to actually post each prompt on its day, but i might run a little late. anyway, i'm super stoked for this week and i can't wait to see the beautiful creations other will come up with
> 
> the first prompt is scars, and if you follow me on my tumblr you know i have a thing for amaya's burn scars, and hands in general. this was a very special thing to write, and is one of the most tender fics i've written yet. i'm very proud of the outcome, and i love the tension at the ending. i've gone through a few titles for this collection but i settled on "the path for peace" after writing it on this fic. i've also written a little pride and prejudice reference, because i couldn't help myself (i do it all for tenderness) (can you find it?)
> 
> also- this collection is rated m because some of the fics will have a little bit of smut. i don't plan on going very into the details during these certain scenes, but the smut is there. so. just a warning
> 
> i hope you all with like this!

* * *

For the first time in weeks, Amaya felt as if she had a moment for herself, even under these unfortunate circumstances. The battle was over, done and done, yet she still couldn't shake the losses her army had taken, from both sides, those who Viren turned into heat fueled monsters and those who remained human in their flesh and bone. It was her worst nightmare as a General coming true: to see her people fight each other. She did not think she'd live to see the day, did not consider it happening at all. It hurt even more to see the Sunfire Elves fighting her troops, as if there wasn't enough bloodshed between humans and Elves. A hint of pride rose within her at the sight of Ezran fearlessly riding a dragon as if he had been doing so since he was born, and Callum chanting spells from the steps on the Spire, preventing the mutated soldiers from climbing up. That pride was half-drowned with regret because of how young her nephews were, but she clung to every piece of it, thinking how proud Sarai would be to see her children leading. 

Her worries did not stop just because the battle was over. Viren was nowhere to be found, a good part of her army was turned into monsters, and there was another matter that was not her concern but bothered her anyway. Lux Aurea. Whatever Viren did, it drained the sunlight from the golden city she was marched to as a prisoner, and corrupted their grandest source of light, the beacon of hope to all the Sunfire Elves. Elf or not, she felt obligated to help who was her captor to purify the Sunforge and return the bright light to Lux Aurea, especially after witnessing her sister being murdered and turned into ash.

That was a horrible act on its own. Amaya didn't know who the purple Elf was, glittering as if he was made out of stars, but he was standing along with Viren, which meant their noble Lord had a hand in it. She had known Viren was capable of doing many vile things to justify his cause, but murdering another person, even if she was an Elf, that she didn't predict. She remembered very well the tears that ran on Janai's face as she clung to the ground, her arm outstretched, trying to hold onto her sister, and the cry that vibrated through her. She remembered well how he had returned from the dry land beyond the Breach, alone, without her sister who went to save him. Either deaths would not be forgotten, not as long as she breathed.

The memory hurt, and the horrors of the present almost hurt as much, but there was a moment of joy after the battle too. The Dragon Queen roused from her ill sleepness, to be reunited with her dragonling. Amaya didn't hold much love for dragons, having the King of the Dragons killing her sister, and her brother-in-law killing him in return with dark magic. The history of her family with the royal family of dragons was not great, but she could not help but feel an immense feeling of wonder to see the little dragon flying to the arms of his mother. In a moment of unity, she elbowed Janai and offered her hand, and she took it in return, and together they gazed at what seemed to be the first step in the path towards peace between humans and Elves for centuries.

The path for peace can be painful, as she was feeling on herself right now. She had retired from the Dragon Queen's lair, needing a wave of fresh air, and she paced between chambers and corridors until she stumbled upon an isolated one, overlooking the night sky. As a general, Amaya was often surrounded by troops and officers, either giving commands or consulting the next move in the area of the Breach, and now that she was alone, her body seemed to remember her aching muscles, and her burned hand most of all.

Cursing inside her mind, she ripped her torn glove off her hand and tossed it to her side. With the leather off, she could see the wound she had earned from holding Janai down well and clear. She knew it was bound to happen when she pressed her down, saw the smoke rising from where she pinned her, but she let Janai's fire seep through and catch her. What was important at that moment was preventing her from going after Viren. 

The burn was a red spot in the center of her palm, red and swollen, and the cool air only made her burned flesh sting more. Along with the redness, three dark lines were carved into her skin, each shorter than the other, from the lava flowing veins that rippled through Janai when she entered her heat-being mode. 

She removed the other glove off and opened her hands, letting the wind blow the sweat and heat away, and leaned back against the stone wall, closing her eyes.

**━━━━━━━━━**

Janai wandered around the abandoned corridors. It felt like an age passed since the last time she visited the home of the King and Queen. It was shortly after Khessa's coronation, as she was rising through the military ranks herself. Each new ruler had to come in front of the Dragon King and Queen, to receive their wisdom and judgment. Khessa had the love of the people at the time, and an iron grip around the throne. Both were sure the King and Queen wouldn't overrule her, and both were correct.

Even then, Janai had seen but a small portion of the stone-made castle, and her memory of these chambers and halls faded with the years. Pacing, she traces her fingers over the old walls, imagining what horrors must have taken place here, with the Dragonguard wounded and Avizandum turned into stone. For years, the entire world thought the Dragon Prince was shattered still unhatched in its egg, but that turned out to be false, and with the Dragon Queen alive, Xadia regained some of its hope. 

The question was what was the cost. Janai now had a broken kingdom to restore, an army injured, and the Sunforge to purify. Worst of all, Lux Aurea was now a city with an empty throne, and if Janai was certain of one thing- it was that the people would look up to her to seize the throne her sister left. She had always counted on Khessa to have children and raise them to be rulers after her, but that future was taken away from her, and Janai was next to inherit the throne.

She never wanted to be queen. Khessa was born for the role, she was good at inspiring people and leading them. She knew how to trust her council but still be ready for any scenario. She put Lux Aurea and the safety of their citizens above all, and she had no patience for humans. She was suited for holding audience, solving conflicts and living life at luxury. All Janai ever wanted was to have her sword in her hand, sleep on hard ground and feel warrior fellowship. It was all she ever knew. She could not replace the burning air of the Breach for a throne and a comfortable bed. 

She looked up at the ceiling and wiped a hand over her face. Too many problems, and no solutions at all. The Sunforge was at top priority. She could worry about being queen later. 

She didn't notice where her feet were leading her, because the next thing she knew was the corridor opening to a room, and she saw the human general sitting on a low bench. 

She should call her by her name. Amaya. She had presented her as her prisoner to the two young humans who were her cousins, but it was far from being the truth. Amaya had stopped being her prisoner a long time ago. She could not fix on the hour or the moment which led to this change, but Amaya was not her prisoner, even with her hands still in chains. 

Amaya noticed her coming in from the corner of her eyes, and turned to face her, raising her hand as in greeting. For a heartbeat, Janai thought she looked tired, something she hadn't seen from Amaya when she was trapped in a ring of fire for days. 

"Hey," she remembered to speak, and a moment of silence passed between them before she realized she needed to explain her presence. "I apologize for interrupting, I think I got lost," she moved her hands behind he back and offered a nervous smile.

It didn't faze Amaya. She shifted to the side and patted on the bench, never breaking her gaze on Janai. She stepped closer and sat down, and stared into the horizon. The chamber was as big as the throne room in Lux Aurea, and in front of her was a balcony carved from the stone, three pillars and a curved ceiling. The night sky was laid before them, a real night sky, starry and black. She would have enjoyed the view from this height, overlooking the vale beneath and the lands of the north, but it only reminded her of the darkness that fell on Lux Aurea.

"I feel so restless," the words spilled free from her mouth. When she glanced at Amaya, she didn't seem to understand her lips from the sides, so she repeated, with a small smile on her face. 

Amaya caught her meaning and nodded, before producing a piece of paper and a pencil of coal from her pockets.  _ I understand, _ she scribbled.  _ I feel as if something bad is about to happen. _

Janai only chuckled and leaned back. How this woman understood her like no other, she couldn't comprehand. Somewhere within the battlefield, she had accepted the possibility she'd die, and was surprisingly calm with dying by Amaya's side. Perhaps there was no better ending.

Her musings were cut when Amaya hissed quietly, and grabbed her wrist. She shut her eyes hard before opening them up again, and clenched the fingers of her left hand.

Janai shifted to be in her line of sight. "Are you all right?" She asked, eyeing the place where Amaya held herself. She leveled her eyes with Janai, and Janai saw there was pain in her eyes, as well as hesitation. After a moment, Amaya turned her hand over.

Her first instinct was to ask what happened. Her left hand was horribly burned, blistered and reddening. It wasn't a light burn, but rather a lingering one, as it seemed that Amaya didn't pull away from the heat. She raised her gaze to Amaya, then it hit her. "I did this," her stomach sank. "Amaya, I'm so sorry."

Amaya shook her head.  _ It's not your fault, _ she wrote. She had the same understanding marked on her face as she did when forcing Janai down. She slid the paper to her and added,  _ I am sorry for her. _

Lost of words, Janai nodded and stood up. She reached for Amaya's wrist, not wanting to irritate her burned hand, and encouraged her to rise. When she did, she walked them to a little fountain in the center of the room, three stories high, letting out transparent water that reflected the light of the moon.

Amaya paused when they were close, doubtful for a good reason. "Those are healing water," Janai brought her hand into the water, and a thin pillar of smoke rose from the surface and into the air. Amaya winced, but her features soothed soon and she looked into Janai's eyes. "You may have a scar, but the water will relieve the pain."

Amaya nodded, smirking. "I think it's okay," she signed. 

Warmness spread up Janai's cheek, and she released Amaya's hand. The water did their job, and she pulled her hand from the fountain, examining it. Her skin was still red, but she closed her hand and opened it free of pain.

Janai walked ahead, trying to make the blush disappear. On the bench were the paper Amaya wrote on, and two grey gloves. One of them was torn, and the edges of the hole were blackened. "I owe you a new pair of gloves," she turned around. Even the least experienced tailor on Lux Aurea could make a better pair then what she had worn.

Amaya let a puff of air through her nose and took the paper. "You owe me nothing. You saved my life," she gave Janai the note.

"As you did mine," she said, and they looked into each other's eyes.  _ Warrior's honor, _ and Amaya had plenty of it. Her breastplate still bore the slash she had given her during their second encounter, shoulder to chest, and her armor was dirty from the battlefield. "Still, expect a new pair of gloves," she could not stop the smile from forming on her lips, and took a step back. "General," she gave Amaya a short bow, and left the chamber.


	2. Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amaya and Janai go to sleep and wake up together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after just one day, i'm behind the daily prompts. well, at least i tried. that being said, i think i will manage to post the third prompt today, because i wrote it last week. anyway, here is amaya and janai falling asleep together and waking up together. i have to admit i stole the last part of the dialogue from amaya's pov from the witcher.
> 
> edit: forgot to mention that the brother's name was invented by solitae! you should check out ALL of her fics (and her tumblr( because she is amazing
> 
> next prompt- intimacy! 
> 
> i hope you'll like this

* * *

The world has always been quiet for Amaya, since the day she was born. During her earlier years, she struggled with the fact, but learned to accept it as she grew older. It wasn't an obstacle she was determined to overcome, but rather a simple fact: she couldn't hear, and the entire world was laid before her, waiting for her to make a choice. 

Life has always been quiet, but not always calm. She spent most, if not all of her days clad in armor, counseling with her officers and commanders, making sure all of their weakest points were well backed, reading reports over and over again, staring at their maps until she was certain not a single place was left unconsidered. 

Tension was always present between humans and Elves, for centuries. That tension had only risen after King Harrow killed the King of the Dragons, and Amaya's thoughts were occupied by the Sunfire Elves that had taken it upon themselves to defend their side of the Breach. Then, Amaya's heart was with the soldiers who were between the two kingdoms, patroling the outpost amongst dense air and flowing lava.

Now, Amaya was relishing in comfort. She watched as Janai's eyes lingered on her face, propped on her elbow. Janai had her head down on the pillow, her horns just sinking on top of the fabric, one hand under her. Their clothes were forgotten on the floor in a pile, and Amaya took in every patch of bare skin of Janai's torso. 

She couldn't remember the last person she was so comfortable with as Janai. Gren, maybe, since she has known him for years, but certainly not in the same way. She knew her soldiers roused together, dined together, slept in the same tents and even- because of circumstances- bathed in the same pools of water for such long periods of time that all shame and embarrassment were lost to them. Amaya was more than glad to share this fellowship with Janai.

"Are you tired?" She signed, as Janai's eyes slowly closed and opened again.

She nodded against the pillow, tiny beads of sweat covering her forehead. "I think it's the wine," she said.

Amaya let out a short laugh. She would never grow tired of Janai's inability to hold her liquor, as little as two goblets of wine, nor of her skill to tire her out. 

Janai's eyes opened again as Amaya shifted and rolled onto her stomach, and her gaze sharpened for a moment when the blanket fell down her back, masking nothing but her waist. 

Amaya began to swing her legs back and forth, and reached out to stroke Janai's arm, who hummed in content. They remained like this, Amaya enjoying her lover dozing into sleep, at least that was she thought before Janai spoke.

"Did I ever tell you about my brother?" She barely mounted the words. Amaya stiffened and shook her head. Janai never mentioned another sibling, not since Khessa. In hindsight, Amaya realized Janai never talked in depth about her family, and she was in no place to pressure her. 

"His name is Ori. He's on the other side of Xadia, learning how to be a mage," she continued and stifled a yawn. "He'd start calling you sister and inviting you to the Summer Solstice. He's an idiot. You'd love him."

Amaya's lips parted as she considered Janai's statements. Another sibling, a little brother by the way Janai talked about him. Did he know that Khessa was dead? Amaya liked to think that Janai would tell her if she got a message in return, but she might have kept that information for herself, if she ever sent a scroll to begin with.

It was her turn for a question. She nudged Janai's shoulder gently, gaining her attention. "Did you always want to become a knight?" She asked, not wanting to let her go just yet.

She nodded. "My mother used to take me to see the soldiers practicing. I was fascinated by them. With Khessa growing up to be a queen, it was required of me to excel in another field, so I became a knight."

Amaya knew the feeling too well. Sarai was on the path of becoming a warrior as the oldest, and Amaya grew up watching her train often than not. It sparked that desire within her, and their parents had to deal with not one but two girls who ran around the castle with swords in their hands.

She traced a finger down the golden marks on Janai's face. "Did you ever dream of something else?"

There was a long pause before Janai answered, and Amaya thought she might have not understood her, or fell asleep all together, but she answered. "I dreamed of being important to someone, someday."

She closed her eyes after that, sinking into the mattress, and as her features became soft and her body slumped, Amaya decided to leave her for the night. She turned to lie on her side, as gently as possible, and once again got lost in how peaceful Janai looked, her eyelids close, her mouth tight, her beautiful marks descending on her cheeks. It was almost too good to be true. Almost.

 _You're important to me,_ Amaya signed, more for herself than for Janai, whose breathing settled into a slow pace, and she inched closer to her.

**━━━━━━━━━**

  
Late morning sunlight shined through the lace drapes, illuminating the little orbs of dust floating in the air. Janai stirred against the cushion and blinked her eyes open, meeting the room completely alight. She was about to stretch her sleep-heavy limbs when her gaze wandered down to see Amaya pressed against her, her head against her chest and her back aligned with her stomach, as Janai was elevated higher on the pillow. Her arm was thrown over Amaya's shoulder, and under the blanket their legs were tangled. 

Events from the previous night flashed in her mind. The supper they shared with some of the noble guests who visited Lux Aurea, the two cups of wine she had, and her hands not leaving Amaya for a mere moment once they were inside her chamber, alone. She glanced over the side of the bed to see their clothes still in a pile.

Judging by the amount of light that entered the room, Janai assumed the hour was rather late. She used to wake up with the first ray of sunlight, and the dawn often colored her chamber in bright, warm colors as she began to don her armor, but since Amaya started to share her bed, she found herself rousing more and more late. This woman had a ridiculous effect on her, and Janai didn't know whether to curse to bless her for that.

She raised her hand to Amaya's shoulder and shook it lightly. "Amaya," she murmured against her ear before kissing her cheek. She shifted against her, and Janai took the opportunity to plant a kiss on her throat and the slope of her shoulder. 

Amaya rolled to her back then and her beautiful brown eyes came into view. She hugged the blanket to her chest and Janai marveled in the way it bared her shoulders and arms, showing scars she had memorized by heart. "Good morning," she could not resist the grin that spread across her face, with Amaya looking so soft. "How did you sleep?"

"Well," she brought her hand from her chin and ran it over through her disheveled hair. "And you?" She pointed at Janai.

"I slept well too," she nodded and pushed herself up. Her face came with the round table by the hearth, that was made with silverware, a pitcher, glass goblets and plate in the middle that was covered with a silver cap. She turned to Amaya. "Looks like we missed breakfast again."

Amaya smiled, exhaling through her nose. "It's the second time this week, isn't it?" She caressed the blanket with the tip of her finger.

"And the week isn't over yet," Janai shot back, smirking, and got up to retrieve her robe. She slid it over her arms and tied the laces just beneath her chest. When she spun back Amaya was sitting against the bedframe, obviously enjoying the view. Janai tossed her blue robe to her, a shorter one, though much less revealing than Janai's. 

She pushed the blanket away and with her back to Janai she rolled her shoulders and stretched her arms, and Janai saw each muscle pulling under her skin before she got to her feet and bound the robe around her waist. She stepped to her as she did and wrapped her arms around her once she was close enough. Amaya's eyes sparked with quiet anticipation, and Janai leaned to capture her lips with a kiss.


	3. Intimacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amaya and Janai discover each other for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally! sorry for the delay, i really barely have time to write. anyway, i just wrote the beginning of this prompt and had no time to edit it, but i think it's nice, more or less. this is my first time writing smut, so i hope i did them some justice
> 
> it's really late and i'm tired so i don't have anything else to say. consent is sexy!
> 
> i hope you'll like this

* * *

Janai let the cold night air fill her lungs. Looking into the starry horizon, the darkness took her back. She had a handful of nights, real nights, since the Sunforge had been purified, but the sight of her city unlighted brought her back to that day, when Lux Aurea was eclipsed. Darkness was never good, especially not for Sunfire Elves.

She loosened her grip around the metal curve of the balcony. Candles and light shined from the inside of the Great Hall, where her guests were dining on dessert. She found herself unable to eat whenever a political question about the state of Lux Aurea came, and they came often, so her meals were cleared untouched.

The glass door opened behind her, and Janai didn't need to turn around, but she did anyway. Amaya came into view, with her dark sea green tunic lined with gold, and black breeches. A faint smile rose on Janai's face. It was nice of Amaya to dress so nicely for the gathering, though she would never have required her to do so.

"Are you alright?" She stepped closer. 

"Yes," Janai nodded, despite her head aching lightly. "I just needed a moment to breathe. I can't listen to them talk anymore."

She expected Amaya to laugh, but she didn't seem to share the cynicality with her. "They are your noble, rich guests. You can benefit from an alliance with them," she said, and Janai had a spare thought of why a General would be so knowledgable in affairs of state, when she remembered Amaya was a sister to a queen.

"I know," she leaned against the balcony and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not used to it, that's all." Amaya nodded and walked to wrap her hands around Janai's face, feeling the folds of the silk underneath as Janai cupped her face. "I think I'm going to retire for the night."

Amaya's smile sharpened. There was nothing that would please Janai more than scattering her fancy guests by ending the dinner herself. "Join me?" 

After a polite announcement from Janai's side, they left the hall and began to make way towards Janai's chambers. Once most of the servants cleared and they were alone in the long corridor, Janai glanced at Amaya striding by her side and ghosted her fingers with hers. Amaya turned at the touch and returned the gesture, leaning closer until their arms were aligned.

With her chamber's door closed, Janai was faced with the shadows of the room, showing her neatly made bed, the hearth unlit, and the drapes pushed over to let the moonlight shine through the glass window. She had hoped to talk with Amaya until a later hour when they would both be tired, but all of her spirits lifted from her with the thought of dawn. 

Amaya reached to grab her arm. "What's wrong?" She signed, and Janai almost laughed at how good she was reading her emotions, before she could even process them herself.

If Amaya realized, she might as well get it out. "Do you have to leave tomorrow?" She asked, her voice drowned in sorrow and forgotten grimness. Tomorrow would come, and Amaya would leave again at first light, to return to her family and land. Janai had hoped parting would get easier, but it only stung the more she watched Amaya ride off, or leave Katolis in return.

The answer was obvious, but Amaya tried to deliver it as gently as possible. "You know I do."

Janai could not stop the bitter feeling that rose within yet. "Yes, of course," she turned away, her hands into fists. She should be grateful that the world has allowed her to meet Amaya, but now all she thought about was how empty the castle would be without her.

Maybe another woman would give up the fight and leave, but Amaya circled her until they were face to face. "Don't do this," she shook her head. "You know I hate leaving you as much as you do."

"I know," she said under her breath. "I'm sorry." Amaya nodded, and she cupped her cheek.

Janai took a shallow breath and glanced down, nodding. She understood, of course. Amaya had to aid her king and lead her army. Janai had to do the same; to ensure her people’s safety. Amaya’s hands lingered by her sides and she took them both. Her fingers came to graze the scars on Amaya’s palm, tracing each burned line. She used to feel guilty when touching them at first, but now all she felt was love, stirring within her. She lifted their hands until they hanged in the air between them, and Amaya intertwined them together.

When Janai looked up, she saw all of her feelings were reflected in Amaya’s eyes. From the moment they first kissed, she knew, Amaya was the one she wanted. Her first and only choice. She closed her eyes, drawing closer, and when their lips met, a wave of relief washed over her by the sweetness of Amaya’s lips. It nearly drove her to her knees, but she brought her hands to cup Amaya’s face, who placed her hand on her back.

She broke apart for air, and to see if Amaya wanted to object, but she only returned her into a deeper kiss. That was enough for Janai. She locked her hands on the back of Amaya's neck, brushing the short ends of her hair, and opened her mouth further. Amaya began to walk them into the room, and Janai slid her hands to the front of her shoulders, turning them around and leading as Amaya's hands remained on her hips.

It did not surprise them that Amaya spun her again and again, and their little squabble turned into a dance of fitful whirls and giggles. The kiss ended only when Amaya’s ankles met the rich wooden frame of Janai’s bed, and she crashed on the mattress, her eyes wide and her face a shade redder than before.

Janai seemed to realize what was happening only when Amaya’s lips left her, and she stood over her while Amaya sat on the edge of her featherbed. “Wait,” she said, although Amaya was in the same unmoving state as her. “Do you want to?”

It didn’t take her longer than a second to answer, and she nodded before pointing at Janai. “You?”

“Yes,” she heard herself say. She would no go far and try to lie she hadn’t thought of it before. Amaya was a very impressive woman, and Janai was not blind. “You should know, I haven’t done this in a very long time.”

“Me neither,” Amaya smiled.

It all dawned on Janai then. She thought she was walking this path alone, but Amaya was in the same boat as her. Shaped by grief and love, toughened by countless battles and the dry air of the Breach she slept among so many moons. Their experiences were the same, yet Janai kept them apart all this time.

Feeling the heat rising up her cheeks, she gathered her skirt as Amaya dragged herself into the bed. She kicked her boots with two swift moves to the floor, not caring about any etiquettes, and Janai laughed as she bent over to undo the clasp of her heels.

Once done, she climbed on the bed, and held Amaya’s gaze while she brought her legs over her waist and straddled her, before Amaya gently took her chin and led her into another kiss. Now that their intentions were clear, a mixture of anxiety and excitement rumbled inside of her, and she moaned at the back of her throat when Amaya’s hand wandered to the slit of her dress on her thigh.

Warmness spread up her stomach when their hips met, just in time for Amaya to graze her tongue on her lower lip. Janai pressed her lips harder, flooding with a need she thought was long gone to get rid of the boundaries between them. She felt Amaya’s hand travel up her spine until it stopped halfway, where the laces of Janai’s dress kept it tight on her body.

Amaya was the one to break the kiss, a question in her eyes. “Yes,” Janai nodded, the desperation in her voice cracking through. Amaya’s eyes did not leave her face as she pulled one string, releasing the bond, then another. Her fingers came to loosen the crisscross holding the silk together, and Janai could finally breathe deeply as the fabric parted on her back.

Amaya let her hand drop, and Janai knew it was her turn. She slid her arms from the two thin straps that remained securing the dress off her shoulders, and without the laces, the silk fell to her waist. If Amaya was surprised by the fact that Janai wore nothing beneath the bodice, she didn’t say anything, as Janai freed herself from the dress entirely and tossed it on the floor.

Amaya studied her for a moment, her bare skin and her chest and the golden marks on her stomach, biting her lips slightly. She raised her arms and took off her leather tunic, and Janai blushed when her eyes befell some of the scars she bore on her arms and shoulders, the binding around her chest, and the muscles of her strong stomach.

Her eyes lowered to Amaya’s dark breeches and she reached out to open the laces as if the courage would leave her if she waited a moment longer. Amaya leaned on her elbows, watching Janai as she undid the black strings, with a curious smile on her face. She lifted her hips, clearly enjoying the way her stomach flexed, and by the time Janai finished taking off her pants, she removed her bindings.

Janai sat back on her heels, staring at Amaya in front of her, and the tips of her fingers trembled with lightning, similar to the feeling of her heat-being seeping through her veins. She didn’t recall the last time she had been in this position with another woman, not since she became the commander of Lux Aurea’s forces.

It was difficult to admit, even to herself, that some part of her craved this physical connection, even if it was as simple as holding hands. It had just been too long. She lunched forward and flattened Amaya on the bed, who accepted her kiss with the same heat pouring out of her.

Janai nearly moaned at how soft Amaya’s skin was against her, after all this time she wished for it. She shifted her hands from Amaya’s face to her shoulders, and to her scarred arms, feeling every hardened muscle as her hands came to wrap her. Janai left her wrists and gently gripped the sides of her stomach as Amaya reached her waist, fingers ghosting the linen, and Janai completed the action for her and removed the last undergarment of hers separating them.

She felt Amaya stirring beneath her, and the brush of the fabric against her legs, before Amaya's hands trailed from her ankles, up her spine, and finally to her hands, which she weaved together, and flipped Janai over. She claimed her lips in another kiss, and Janai had but a glimpse to see the wanting in her eyes before they met again.

Only with her back against the heavy mattress, she glanced down to truly believe what was happening; Amaya’s body on top of her, knees between her thighs and their legs tangled. All she ever wanted, love and understanding from the woman she admired the most, coming true in a moment she didn’t think she’d live to see.

Amaya left her lips, and Janai thought she stopped to take a breath, but Amaya latched onto her neck at once, leaving a path of heated kisses down her throat as her other hand caressed Janai’s cheek. Janai arched at the sensation and sighed her name, her arm draped over her back. Amaya kissed her shoulder and her collarbone, and Janai’s breathing and heartbeat became unsteady as she realized what would come, before Amaya descended found her nipple.

"Amaya," she gasped out loud then and gripped the sheets with her other hand. By the Sun, this was just the beginning, and Janai already feared she wouldn’t last long. Amaya sucked on her nipple, circling her tongue, and her hand hovered to cup Janai’s other breast. She held a choked moan as Amaya repeated the action there, then she left her breasts in favor of her stomach and kissed the length of it, until she went down and down and Janai’s world disappeared.

**-**

The bedchamber was very quiet after. They lied facing each other, covered by the crimson blanket embroidered with gold, and Janai thought there was no sweeter sight than Amaya splayed on her pillows. Her cheeks were still flushed from the release Janai brought her into, and she could still taste her on her lips, and feel the dampness between her thighs.

For a long time, they didn’t speak, merely gazed at each other in this vulnerable state. Janai’s eyes threatened to close, her limbs calm and loose, but she didn’t want to miss a heartbeat with Amaya. It didn’t surprise her the General broke the silence first _.  _ “What are you thinking about?” She signed.

“I’m thinking about how,” Janai drawled the words as a smile crept up to her lips. “You are much better than I expected,” she shifted her eyes to Amaya at the end, and could not contain the smile.

Amaya returned it. “Should I be offended you doubted my skills?” The movements of her hands were rough, as well as her fake frown.

“You should be proud you exceeded my expectations,” Janai said, and broke into laughter as Amaya’s smirk softened. There was truly no one more expressive than Amaya, voice or not. She glanced where the blanket bared her shoulder, to the faint scar there that continued down her chest, the one Janai had given her.

Amaya smiled at her laughter, relishing in the way her face lit up and her marks pulled upwards. After she settled, she squeezed her hand. “Why did we wait so long to do this?” Her movements were slower, and Janai saw something in her eyes she hadn’t seen before. Regret, and longing, even though she was by her side.

“Distance,” she answered. “But that’s over now, right?”

Amaya nodded, and Janai took her hand, sliding it across her palm until her fingers reached her wrist. Amaya lifted her hand to kissed in lightly, and left it to linger on her cheek. Janai smiled again, and closed her eyes.


	4. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janai is reunited with her brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my. god. I am so excited about this prompt! the last two weren't that well written, but i put a lot of effort (starting on 3am) on this one, so i'm really proud of it. queen janai! family reunions! and that last bit at the end i couldn't help but add
> 
> once again- credit for solitae on tumblr for ori's name! i also wanna thank luxaureas, from-shattered-stars, and cookiescr for always liking my posts, sharing my enthusiasm, and being really cool people! you guys are awesome
> 
> i hope you'll like this!

* * *

Janai stood alone in the corridor, facing the great doors of the throne room, shut, waiting for her. She closed her eyes and took a breath, as much as the silk gown allowed her to, straightening her back. She swept her hands over her gown one last time, and the golden details shined when she worked out the folds.

She narrowed her eyes at the doors. This was it. She began to step forward, setting a slow but strong pace, as expected of a queen. The guards pushed the doors open before she arrived, and a loud call filled the hall at the sight of her.

"All rise for the Golden Knight!" The mage shouted from the foot of the throne, though it the state of silence they hall was sunk in, it didn't require more than a whisper. 

She had but a bitter thought of how the Golden Knight wouldn't be her title anymore, in mere minutes. A queen she would be, with a sword in her hand as well as a crown on top of her head, so unlike Khessa. She vowed many nights ago she would do her sister and their kingdom justice, as different as they were.

A sea of bright colors was laid in front of her, each guest dressed more richly than the other, so many other hues and shades than the red ones she was used to; not all were Sunfire Elves. Still, none of the noble guests turned to look at her when she made her way down the aisle, but rather titled their heads in her direction when she passed by. 

Janai has only eyes for the golden throne, at the end of a six steps high dais, and the mage holding the Sunfire Staff at the bottom. Her new place. Her new home, no longer at the Breach, amidst heat and flowing lava. Now she would have the sunlight, the cool air, the view to Lux Aurea below. 

Janai broke her staring ahead when she reached the first row. She knew Amaya would be there, they have decided on her seat together, but it still brought her relief when she glanced to the side to see Amaya looking at her, a proud grin on her face. She looked beautiful, in her opened dark blue doublet with brass buttons, a single stripe on each sleeve embroidered with gold, and matching breeches, made of wool. Despite her colors, that represented Katolis with no second thought, Janai didn't miss necklace she had given her, nor the small ruby ring she wore on her finger. Janai smiled warmly at her, and leaned just enough to let their fingers brush, relaxing at the familiar touch. It was a blessing Amaya was by her side.

Janai looked up to see the mage by the throne. Another mage joined him, holding the Staff while the first mage now had the crown in his hands. The sight of the Staff still rattled something within her, purified or not. It was now in her power to choose would stand trial in front of the Light, and she would never forget the way it glimmered in its black, consuming glow of corruption. She would never allow it to happen again.

She climbed to the last step of the dais and spun around. So many of the guests she only knew by name or importance or position, but not her people. She knew her people by heart, their desires, their wishes, the courage. There was so much she wanted to tell them, every single face staring at her among the crowd, but she found herself tongue-tied. Speeches weren't given before the coronation was completed, and Janai wouldn't break this rule, not today. She had feared from this day for so long, it should pass it peace.

Without any instruction, she kneeled on the cold floor, and the mage hovered the crown above her. He began to cite his words, and as expected as they were to her, they sent a shiver down her spine all the same. "I hereby proclaim Janai, the Golden Knight, First of Her Name, Protector of the Light, Ruler of Lux Aurea, as the Queen of the Sunfire Elves. May the Sun guide her way." His voice that echoed as loud as drums in her ears nearly disappeared when he lowered the crown to her head. Janai almost flinched, but kept herself together. "Long may she reign!" 

"Long may she reign!" The audience answered back, and Janai rose, feelings her cheeks aflame and her chest lighter than it was before. She was about to take a step back and settle on the throne. Their cheers were enough to conceal the sound of the doors opening again, but her eyes were fixated ahead.

A figure rushed ahead, and head mind raced with all the worst possibilities. An assassin who came for her life, another attack from the humans, despite the growing peace. Maybe someone has come to usurp her throne and overthrow her. She gripped the arm of the throne behind, for once regretful that her sword wasn't on her.

She wanted to think that if this person wanted any harm done to her, he would have done it already, or that the guards stopped him before he could. That wasn't the case with Khessa, however. The person came forward and Janai recognized dark skin and orange hair. The clapping stopped, and the crowd seemed to notice the new person only when he was standing in the middle of the aisle, at the end of the carpet leading to the throne.

Her brother. Janai's mouth gaped at him, the height he gained, the marks on his face, his yellow and black robes, fitting a Sunfire mage. He had the most painful expression on his face, and Janai didn't need a shorter distance to know tears gathered in his eyes. Her gaze ripped from him only for a heartbeat, to Amaya, whose hands clenched and released as if to reach out to her.

The room was more silent than when she entered and with each passing second she could feel the blood draining from her face. "Janai," his voice broke, and Janai picked up her skirts to run for her brother.

━━━━━━━━━

She held Amaya's face once they were alone. "Just give me a few minutes with him," she ran her thumb over her cheek. They were in the joined room, while her brother waited for her inside her bedchamber. This was not how she imaged her evening would continue; she had hoped to dine with Amaya, just the two of them, and abandon the dinner in favor of having Amaya in her bed, her heated kisses across her body and Janai's hands through her hair. She hated shutting her out like a stranger, but she needed time with her brother.

Amaya nodded and slid her hand on Janai's, kissing her palm. "Of course," she signed. "Take as much time as you need."

"Thank you," Janai said, and wrapped her in an embrace. She buried her face in the crook of her shoulder and weaved her hands about her neck. Amaya's arms were comforting in their secure, and she pulled away from the hug to claim her lips in a soft kiss.

In her bedchamber, her brother was standing by the window, staring at the walls. The ceiling was a dark crimson with hundreds of golden details painted on it, but the walls were white as pearls, and the floor was masked with a carpet from corner to corner. 

He turned to Janai when she entered. "This was her room," his voice was barely a faint whisper, and Janai could see his hand trembling on the edge of the window.

"Yes," she answered. All of the furnishings from what used to be her chamber were moved here, and Khessa's belongings were now resting untouched in her chamber, but it was her room still. It had always been. It wasn't her choice to move, but it was expected of her, and she could show no weakness to her people.

Her brother was always so polite, so quiet in the right moments and cheerful in others. He would never raise his voice at her or Khessa, being the youngest. Janai remembered happier days when they ran inside the castle together, playing, but his patience seemed to crack now. "Janai, what happened?" He took a step towards her, his eyes sharpening in a way that reminded her so much of Khessa. "Why didn't you send me a scroll or a messenger?"

Her throat became dry. What happened- how could she explain that to him? What happened. She tried to breathe, but the pulled tight laces of her gown didn't permit her more than a gasp. "Lux Aurea went dark," she began. "A human mage stole the Sun Staff and corrupted the Sunforge during the purifying ritual. Khessa was-" she squeezed her hands together at the front of her gown, and felt her core twisting as the word died in her throat. "Khessa was murdered. By a Startouch elf. He-he touched her and she turned into ash."

Nausea rose up her stomach at the end, and she dropped on her bed, not able to look her brother in the eye anymore. His eyes were glued to the floor for a moment, before he joined her at the edge of her bed. "I'm sorry I wasn't there," his voice croaked, and Janai realized once again how long it had been since she heard it. "If I was, maybe I could have done something-"

Janai raised a hand to stop him. "No, you couldn't. I couldn't myself." The image of Khessa flashed in her mind, falling and falling, her body crumbling into nothing. She turned to face her brother. "I'm sorry I didn't send you a message. I tried for hours, but I just couldn't. I didn't know how to tell you she's gone."

The tears came at earnest now. Janai didn't have the strength to stop them as they streamed down her face, following the marks painted on her skin. Ori wiped them with the back of his hand, although his cheeks were wet as well. Janai would have laughed if the situation was different. He often cried when she did.

He pushed her by the shoulders into a hug, and Janai blinked the tears away, watching them stain his bright robe. It was made of soft linen, dyed in the color of the sun. She could feel his heart beating against her, and how warm his face was.

Janai smeared the last of the tears away when they broke apart, careful not to touch the black lining her eyelids. "Look at you," she waved a hand between them. "You look so different, how are your studies going?"

Her brother finally smiled, and his stripe on each cheek pulled when he did. "They are going very well, I have met a lot of new people, and I'm advancing with my spells. I will no longer burn your clothes trying to test if they're fireproof," he glanced quickly to the side, a nervous gesture, and giggled. 

She laughed back. Her brother might be a mage, but he was an idiot all the same. "And look at you," he put his hand on her knee, and Janai gazed down at her gown. "I heard that you took a great part in the peace accords between us and the humans. They call you Warbreaker in the Towers. They say your name might go down in history."

Janai scoffed. Elves were dramatic. "It wasn't me alone," she crossed her arms over her chest.

Ori leaned back against one of the wooden posts, a more teasing smile on his face. "Yes, I saw the human at the front row. Is she your friend?"

Janai was not afraid of her brother. She was not afraid of anyone, but she would still be glad to receive his approval. "She is more than just my friend. She is... my partner."

The smile on her brother's face widened into a full grin and he clapped before embracing her again. "By the Sun, Janai!" He squeaked in her ears and pushed her back, holding her shoulders. "Can I meet her? Can I invite her to the Summer Solstice?"

She lifted his hands away and chuckled. "Yes and definitely not yet." She stood up and began to walk away. "I'll go get her."

Amaya was swinging her leg back and forth when she got into the smaller room, and got on her feet when she saw her. "Is everything okay?" She signed and hurried to take Janai's hands.

"Yes," she smiled and held her tighter. "He wants to see you," she said and Amaya's eyes sparkled. She continued before Amaya could sign anything. "You should know, he's a _lot_."

"I think I can handle him," she said.

They walked into her chamber hand in hand, and Ori rose at once. He held his hands together and despite the quiet attitude, Jaani knew he was trying to contain himself. 

"Amaya, this is my brother, Ori," she signed and paused after finger-spelling his name, making sure Amaya understood. "Ori, this is Amaya. My girlfriend."

She looked at her after. They have decided on partner a long time ago, but she didn't want her brother to have any doubts about the nature of their relationship, and Amaya didn't seem to care about the slight change.

"It's so nice to meet you, Amaya," Ori said as he shook her hand, and Janai glanced between them, a small smile rising on her face. Never in her wildest dreams she had imagined her brother would partner, especially not a human one.

"The pleasure is all mine," Amaya signed once Ori let go of her hand, and Janai interpreted her words, pride rushing through her with every sign she understood.

At the end of the evening, they shared supper for three instead of two, and Janai could all but cringe whenever Ori began to tell another embarrassing story of her when she was younger. A part of her wanted to send him very far away, back to the Towers, while another sunk glances at Amaya to see her eyes lighting up at the stories. Ori retired eventually to his own room, and she and Amaya were left alone.

"He is quite something," Amaya signed before stacking the dessert plates on top of each other.

"I told you," Janai finished the last of her wine and dragged her chair back to help her, but before she could touch the dishes Amaya took hold of her waist and brought her closer.

"You know," she tapped her finger against her temple, something gleaming in her eyes. "I thought our evening would take a turn, but it seems like everything went as planned."

"Yes," Janai lifted her hand to brush the soft ends of Amaya's hair, and felt every one of her fingers against the silk. "Would you like to continue with what I had in mind?"

Amaya nodded and leaned over to capture her lips in a small kiss. Janai smiled at her with half-closed eyes before she intertwined their hands and led her towards the featherbed. 


	5. Tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amaya and Janai meet in a tattoo shop. Modern au.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to the tattoo prompt. i literally just finished writing this, at 3am, because i can't sleep. this was so much fun to write, i used my more casual style for this and completely went off with the text messages, which i love doing. i've been wanting to write abour tattoo artists!amaya for quite some time, so this was a good chance
> 
> i hope you'll enjoy this!

* * *

Janai's grin grew wider with each step she took on the pavement. Today was the day. After hours of lectures and late-night studies, occasional dinners with her sister, and a few distant phone calls with her brother, she finally had most of the day to herself, and to get a new tattoo. Sparks flew in her veins when she thought of it, at last, she would mark her skin with what she had been planning for weeks.

The love for tattoos seemed to be passed in their family. Khessa had but one, a radiating sun on the back of her shoulder. Janai was surprised when she talked about getting it, her high-ranking, governor to be sister. Ori liked the idea as well, being the one to design their tattoos, but Janai kept her doubts to herself if he was really in favor of the idea or were just excited to share it with his older sisters, and the result was light written in ancient draconic on his hand.

She was in luck, and a tattoo shop was located just a few blocks from the university, and Janai took the opportunity to have a walk in the fresh, summer air. She had looked at the shop online, it seemed like a small, independent one, but had great reviews, and the artist was clearly gifted with their skill.

The shop came into view. It was dyed in light blue, and the sign above showed Katolis Tattoos in big, white letters. Janai hated these overly black shops with skulls painted on the walls inside and screaming music. It did nobody good. She pushed the glass door open and stepped inside.

She saw the ginger man first. He was sitting behind the welcoming desk, and raised his eyes from his notebook when she turned to the counter. There was not a single tattoo on him, and although his clothes could have hidden some, Janai had a feeling he wasn't quite in the business.

"Hey," she began. "My name is Janai, I set an appointment for..." She twisted her watch to look at the hour. "Now."

"Yes, Janai, hey," the man pushed his chair away to shake her hand. "I'm Gren, I was just checking today's schedule, please come in." So he was the one who answered the phone. She recognized his polite voice. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

She might have just walked into the nicest shop in the world. "Water would be great, thank you," she said, and Gren handed her the glass a second later before he disappeared into the hall.

Janai leaned against the bed and gazed around the shop. It was much smaller than the previous one she got her first tattoo in, last year. Drawings were hanged on the walls, lined in black, some colored neatly, and other pictures showed the finished tattoos on patches of skin. The desk by the door was the only one, with an addition to the bed, and two side rooms at the corridor, one she assumed was the bathroom. Janai took a sip of the water. It wasn't as fancy as Lux Aurea, but nothing in Katolis was as fancy was Lux Aurea.

Footsteps came from down the hall, and Janai turned at the sound to see Gren accompanied by a woman. By all means, Janai was hard to impress. She came from a rich family with a strong hold of Lux Aurea, and had seen countless of pretty girls in her life, or had them matched to her. This woman was different at any level, and Janai nearly bit the plastic cup. She was around the same height as her, with short hair that grew longer on one side, black tailored pants held with a brown belt, and a purple buttoned-up shirt with sleeves rolled past her elbows.

Yeah. She was not like any other woman she had ever met, Lux Aurea or Katolis alike. She raised her hand in a wave, smiling, and began to shift her fingers in a series of long movements. "Hey, I'm Amaya," Gren said, by her side.

 _Oh._ Janai remembered how to breathe. "Hey, I'm Janai," she snapped out of her shock and shook Amaya's hand. To her surprise, or relief, Amaya wasn't offended from her momentarily freeze, and her smile remained as she squeezed her hand. Janai moved a braid behind her ear when the grip was released. "Will you be doing my tattoo?"

Amaya nodded. "Can you show me the sketch?" She signed and Gren interpreted her words.

Janai took out the neatly folded drawing of her tattoo, a Sunforged blade, with a golden hilt and runes carved into the molten blade. Amaya raised her eyebrows and nodded again, before she handed the page to Gren.

"This is beautiful," he said. "Did you draw it yourself?"

"No, it was my brother," Janai smiled. Neither she or Khessa inherited that particular gift from their parents. "He's a history major, but he also studies art."

Amaya made a circle with her hand, pushed her thumb between her second and third fingers, then gestured towards the bed.

Janai settled on top of it, and Amaya elevated the chair to be in level with her. "Is this your first time getting a tattoo?" Gren asked from the end of the bed.

"No, I have this one," she turned her wrist to him, then to Amaya, showing her the fire tattoo she had on her right wrist. 

"May I?" She asked, with Gren speaking again. Janai nodded and she touched the thin lines of the fire, smoothing her fingers along the deep red shade turning orange. Only then she noticed that Amaya's rolled up sleeves showed a tattoo as well, a grey-and-blue shield crossed by a sword on the back of her arm. "It's very nicely done. Does it mean anything?"

"My family always said I have fires in my blood," she let out a small laugh and drew her hand away. 

Amaya smiled, as if understanding her. "And where would you like this one?" She held the drawing.

"Here," she traced her fingers up and down the inside of her forearm, just under where the short sleeves of her crimson shirt ended.

Amaya got up from her chair with the page. "She'll be right back," Gren began to set up the inking machine and laid two other needles for the colors. "You're not from around here, right?"

"No," her accent gave it all away. "Lux Aurea."

He whistled. "That's very far away." He didn't comment on the not so friendly history Lux Aurea and Katolis shared, centuries ago. Most people had forgotten, or ignored it these days, but Janai was always ready for remarks about her country.

Amaya returned with another page, and Janai lied down, familiar with the process. Amaya slid her hands into black silicon gloves took the bottle of alcohol, wetting the cotton. She wiped her forearm, and the strong smell filled the room. Janai turned her arm over and Amaya pressed the washable ink against her skin.

She found herself strangely unable to lift her eyes off Amaya. There was something so calm and collected about her, and not because she was just quiet. "Are you up for the challenge, Amaya?"

She nodded. "You're from Lux Aurea. I heard about your history with swords." Even Gren had a surprised look on his face when he repeated Amaya. Janai chuckled. If not her accent, then her appearance made it obvious.

"It's just something to do between classes," she said as Amaya peeled the paper from her, and a dark outline of her sword was perfectly painted on her arm. It wasn't the truth, however. Janai had a passion for martial arts and combat since she was a little girl. 

"You practice too? So does Amaya," Gren was close to shouting with excitement and Amaya lifted her head to him before returning to Janai.

"Guess we aren't in the same circles," she smiled at her and Amaya gave her a smirk.

The process was long, but not as long as she expected it to be. Amaya was gentle to a heartwarming degree, lifting the needle after a second it grazed Janai's skin to ask if it was painful. She started with the outline first, tracing the markings left by the initial ink. She paused now and then to dab the ink away, and Gren watched from the foot of the bed the entire time. He handed her the color needles once she was done with the black one, and Amaya painted over her skin with the most concentrating gaze Janai had ever seen. Like the fire on her wrist, the red quickly turned to orange and red, and Amaya shaded the gem on the hilt as well.

When she was done, Amaya placed the needle down, and carefully looked over Janai's arm, searching for any improvements that could be done. Satisfied with her work, she slid her chair back and opened her palms, inviting Janai to have a look at her new tattoo.

Janai stepped closer to the mirror, a grin growing on her face. The shading was wonderfully done, the colors were accurate, and even the runes were traced well. A perfect resemblance to her brother's drawing.

"This is incredible," she turned from the mirror. "Thank you, Amaya."

"You're welcome," she signed and walked over to her, with a tube of moisturizer in her hand, and rubbed the clear cream onto her skin.

"I suppose you know how to take care of it?" Gren asked while Amaya covered her tattoo with plastic wrap.

"Yes," Janai said, but Amaya seemed determined to explain anyway.

"Keep the wrap at least until tomorrow morning, and wash it then. Put some cream as much as you can. The colors shouldn't fade much, but if they do you can come back and I'll fix them for you."

"Thank you," Janai said again, and took out her wallet. "What do I owe you?"

After payment was done, Janai thanked the two of their work again, and Amaya gave her the shop's card with a smile, before Janai stepped back into the daylight.

━━━━━━━━━

**Three days later.**

They were having lunch in the backroom. Heated, leftover lunch Gren made yesterday, and it was wonderful. Amaya sat back in her chair and stared at the cabinet as she chewed. The last few days were calm, costumer-wise, and she had a lot of time for herself.

Gren tapped on her shoulder and she tilted her head to him. "What is it?" He asked, and she looked him up and down. "What are you thinking about?"

She turned to face him. "Do you think that I should ask her out?" He quirked an eyebrow up. "Janai," the combination of letters on her fingers made her heart flutter more than she thought.

A victory smile spread on his lips. "I knew I sensed something there." Amaya lowered her fork and gave him a stern look. "You should," he raised his hand in defense. "She seemed to like you."

Amaya considered it for a moment, slumping on her chair, before she got up for the computer.

━━━━━━━━━

Janai was laughing with her favorite sitcom when her phone rang. She took her eyes off the television, not expecting anything important, but an unrecognized number caught her attention. 

It was a text message. She could just see the first line. **Hey Janai, it's Amaya, from the tattoo shop-**

Her heart stopped. She grabbed the remote and paused the show, then took hold of her phone with both of her hands, sliding the message to show it completely but not open it.

**Hey Janai, it's Amaya, from the tattoo shop. You seemed very nice the other day and I was wondering if you would like to go out for dinner.**

"Oh my go-" She pressed two buttons together, taking a screenshot, and unlocked her phone to send Kazi the picture, with a line of question marks.

**????????????**

**OH MY GOD,** they responded within a second. **Is that the girl you told me about??**

 **YES,** she answered with the same capitalized characters. **Do you think she's asking me out? Or is it as a friend thing?**

Kasi sent her a dead faced cartoon face. **She literally wrote _"would you like to go out"._ Of course it's a date.**

Her heart resumed it's beating, faster than before. Amaya was cute, she wasn't blind, and very attractive. She had to admit, Amaya been in her mind the last couple of days, whenever she treated her tattoo. Janai was starting to wonder if she should have asked for her phone number before leaving the shop. It has been years since she went out on a date, but that wouldn't stop her.

Closing the conversation with Kazi, she took a deep breath and opened Amaya's message. 

**Hey, Amaya,** she typed. **It's so nice to hear from you-** No. Not good. Not good at all. She deleted the line before she could accidentally send it completed, and stared at Amaya's message. With the screen blank and no other word in her mind, she threw her head back and shut her eyes at the ceiling.

Amaya was looking at her phone's screen as warm sunlight came from the window. The three little dots of Janai's upcoming message have been dancing for minutes now, which could only mean that either Janai was phrasing a very detailed excuse of her refusal, or that she was thinking of a sentence that didn't include anything about hearing.

She lowered her phone to her lap. It was the second one.

Janai paced around her kitchen. "Hey, Amaya," she read the sentence out loud as she typed it, having the refrigerator, the counter, and the drying dishes as her audience. "You seemed very nice yourself. Dinner sounds- dammit!" She stopped and deleted the word character by character, before she resumed her walking, calmer. "I'd love to join you for dinner. Do you have a place in mind?" She typed the last part quickly, and sent the message without another look at it.

"Yes!" She slammed her phone on the couch and exhaled, falling on top of it.

Amaya's phone vibrated with the response from Janai when Gren emerged from the hall. She read it, eyes darting on every single word, and a smile spread on her face. When she looked at Gren, he waited with anticipation, and she shook her phone at him before letting it fall to the desk. "I've got a date."


	6. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amaya comes home from the police station feeling a little down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to the one before the last prompt! i'm gonna be honest, no one is sick here. this is completely and entirely self indulgent, as i shamelessly projected my emotions on amaya
> 
> the sitcom and the episode they're watching is this fic's version of how i met your mother. let's just ignore the ending
> 
> i can't believe the last prompt is the bath one. things will get spicy
> 
> i hope you'll like this!

* * *

With her door shut, Amaya finally had a moment of breathe. She had dreaded for this hour throughout the entire day, checking her watch every other minute and trying to pass the time by examining again the report of the case she, Gren, and Corvus were working on, but to no avail. It felt strange for her, she loved her work, their cases, and working with her friends and family, but today she couldn't help but want it to be all over.

She took off her shoes, placed them by the door, and stepped towards her bedroom. Inside, she tossed her phone to her bed and hanged her bag, before taking off her jacket, with the rest of her clothes. Fatigue seemed to reside in every part of her body, but she forced herself to go and take a hot, calming shower.

The shower didn't help, she concluded as she got out of the steaming bath with a towel wrapped around herself, drying her hair with a smaller one, but at least she washed her hair, and the heat relaxed her muscles.

She dropped on the couch with her sleep clothes on, half clinging to her warm body. She grabbed the remote and lifted her legs on the low table. Maybe her favorite show would help. She browsed through the episodes, trying to find one she particularly liked. 

The show didn't change much either. The episode was good, but it got no laugh out of her, and the hollow feeling in her stomach refused to fade away. 

Amaya hated feeling this way. Sorry for herself, and for no sensible reason at all. Yes, they haven't solved the case yet, it was leading towards a dead end, but she had a wonderful time at the station. No one offended her or raised their voice, and she had a great time with Sarai and Harrow.

 _Why_ was she feeling so burned out?

She glanced to her side at her phone on the sofa and picked it up. The screen lighted, and the picture of her and Janai greeted her. She was always protective of her private life, and wasn't interested in sharing it with people who weren't family or closest friends. She never understood why people put a picture of themselves of their lock screens. She knew how she looked like. But the more time she spent with Janai, funny and outgoing who didn't give a damn about what other people thought, the more she relented, and now she saw a picture of them holding hands while she kissed Janai's cheek whenever she opened her phone.

Fuck. She missed her.

 **Hey, J** , she wrote, with a fire emoji after the first letter of Janai's name. Then, in another message: **Are you home yet?**

Her message bubble appeared almost at once, and Amaya already felt a smile rising on her face. **Hey sweetieee,** Janai wrote back, with a small sun just for good measures. They have been experimenting with nicknames, and Janai had a whole group of them. **I am, I just finished having dinner.**

Oh god. Amaya didn't think she had anything left from yesterday. Might as well cook something quick. **How was school?**

 **It was great,** she replied. **Finally done with tests for a while. How are you?**

Amaya considered the question she knew would come. How was she? **I'm fine** , she began to type, and deleted it. That was a weak lie. **I'm feeling a little-** she traced it all again. It showed that she was typing for a while now. Janai must have thought something was wrong.

 **Is there a chance you could come over for tonight?** She sent eventually. **Or I could come over to you.**

 **Of course. I will come over to you,** she answered. **Is everything all right?**

Amaya sighed. She had to admit it. **I just don't want to be alone tonight.**

Fuck. That was so bad. She could feel the silence from Janai's side. She was about to phrase a very unconvincing message that she shouldn't come if she's busy, but Janai was ahead of her. **I'll be there in 20 minutes. Did you have anything to eat yet?**

Amaya felt the blush rising up her cheeks. **No, but it's okay.**

The two blue check marks showed that Janai saw the message, but logged out after, without another text. Amaya leaned her head against the couch, and wiped her face with her hand. She couldn't believe she interrupted Janai's day like that.

Eighteen minutes later, there was a knock on her door. How fast has she driven here? Amaya thought as she stepped towards the door. She opened it, meeting Janai's face, who smiled at the sight of her. She expected her to be dressed as if they were going out, but she had a small purse over her shoulder, a paper bag in her other hand, and she was wearing her pajamas. Amaya's lips nearly parted open. She was really falling for this woman.

Janai put the bag down and rushed to embrace her. With the feeling of her arms, Amaya melted with relief at once. Even with the cold air of the night she just emerged from, Janai was always warm, and Amaya breathed in her scent of sweet soap when she buried her face in her shoulder.

Janai held her by the arms when they pulled away. "Hey," she said, and by the look of her eyes, Amaya could tell her voice was drowned in concern, before her features softened. "You look so tired," she lifted her hand to cup her cheek.

"I'm fine," Amaya dismissed her and covered Janai's hand with hers. "Did I interrupt your evening?"

"No, not at all," Janai shook her head and took Amaya's hand to plant a kiss on her knuckles. "It's so good to see you," the smile returned to her face.

Amaya could not resist her. "You too," she smiled back.

Janai picked up and paper beg and walked to the kitchen table. "I brought you some food," she took out a plate covered with nylon wrap and a small bowl. "Pasta and vegetables. I made it just now."

It was no point arguing that she could have made her own dinner, and that Janai shouldn't have bothered, so Amaya only smiled. "Thank you," she brought her hand forward from her chin.

They ended up watching the news as Amaya quietly ate the dinner Janai made. The pasta was perfect, as anything else Janai made, and the vegetables were sweet and refreshing. She already felt better just from being by Janai's side, who turned to her when she returned from the kitchen.

"Amaya, what's really wrong?" She asked, worry written over her face. "You can tell me."

She sighed, feeling the heat coloring her cheeks again. "Nothing happened," she began. "We just have this really difficult case at the station, and I came home feeling burned out and I just wanted to see you." Only when she finished she realized how much she had said in such little time. No one but Sarai had that effect on her. "I'm sorry for making you come in such short notice."

"It's okay. I really didn't have anything planned for the evening anyway," she took her hand before glancing down. "I'm sorry we barely talked this week, I was drowned in exams."

Amaya knew this, of course. She had been too caught up with work to ask, something she regretted now. She gave Janai's hand a squeeze. "I should have texted you myself. How did they go?"

Janai lifted her face, a small smile spreading. "Really well. Today we had the last one. We will get the results soon enough."

Amaya grinned in return. "It seems like we both had a very busy week."

Janai giggled and Amaya saw the change in her eyes when they sparkled. "I have an idea," she traced the low neckline of Amaya's tank top. "Why don't we continue watching Rising Sun?"

Amaya didn't know what do to with herself. Another woman might have completely misunderstood the situation and asked if she'd want to go to the bedroom, but Janai shared her line of thought as well as interests. It was her favorite sitcom, the one she let play before she called Janai. She had finished the six seasons a long time ago, but Janai was discovering the episodes for the first time.

Amaya nodded. "That would be great."

Janai grinned further, before she slid her arm in the crook of Amaya's elbow and snuggled against her, changing the channel to the last episode they watched. Amaya's gaze her for a moment as the intro played and leaned her cheek against the top of her head.

Amaya enjoyed watching her reactions more than the episode itself, and they landed on the episode where two of the main characters duel with fake swords over who was going to leave the apartment, which resulted in their table breaking, and one of them lightly stabbing his fiancee in her shoulder. 

It was a good episode, although it wasn't one of her favorite ones, but it didn't matter with Janai laughing by her side, and without knowing, the numb feeling in her chest disappeared entirely. She was still tired and in need of sleep, but Janai made the little cloud of rain fade away, and all Amaya saw was daylight.

They watched another episode, and another, and when the fourth one came to an ending Janai turned to her. "You know, I was just thinking," she pressed her elbows against the couch and leaned her cheek on her hand. "If you have a day off tomorrow, and my lectures don't start until the afternoon, maybe I can stay after the morning, and my girlfriend will finally let me spoil her a bit."

Amaya rolled her eyes at her suggestion and couldn't help but smirk. "Your girlfriend will consider that."

Janai laughed and leaned over to press a kiss to her lips. She pressed her forehead to Amaya's after. "I missed you so much," she said and opened her eyes.

"I missed you too," she brought her into a longer kiss, holding her waist, and Janai cupped her cheeks, parting her lips for her. 

They watched a couple of more episodes until Amaya's eyes began to close by themselves. They fell asleep on her bed, with Janai lying on her back, her arm around Amaya's back as her hand crossed her stomach. In the morning Amaya would wake up to see Janai already preparing breakfast, and realize she hasn't woken up feeling so well rested in weeks. 


	7. Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janai and Amaya talk in the bathhouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i am super late. i've had a really busy week. this prompt turned out to be so much different than what i had in mind. it was supposed to have more tension, but it ended up with just them fighting? and janai talking a lot? i have no excuse, i could have done a better job but i just wanted to get this prompt over with. oh well
> 
> i hope you'll like this mess?

* * *

Janai slammed the door shut behind her, leaving the guards to continue their duty. So much had taken place today: the human General's refusal to cooperate with the interrogation, her sister's demand to dispose of her, the Light trial, bringing back the General to her prison as she gasped for air and trembled, and watching her regain her sight.

Janai could feel the tension gathering in her limbs. It hadn't stopped since she captured the General. She needed to relax.

What she needed was a bath. Janai made q quick work of disrobing, dropping her golden armor on the table and leaving it there, before she shed the last of her clothing and donned her robe instead, as dark as wine. She tied the laces beneath her chest loosely and began walking towards the side chamber.

She crossed the smaller room with a few strides and stepped down the narrow corridor, ever lighted with burning torches. The passageway was meant to be accessed by her only, leading from the room that was attached to her bedchamber. At the end of it was another great door, the door of her personal, royal bathhouse.

With her head down, she opened the doors, and came to meet the damp bricks of the floor. Finally, a moment for herself. She spun around as she released the tie holding the laces together, and almost yelped when another person was sitting inside the water.

"By the Sun," her hand pushed against the closed door, stabilizing her, while the other clutched the middle of her almost completely opened robe. She opened her eyes, heart pounding, and glared at the human.

She had that smirk on her face, like the one she wore when she suggested Janai should use her Sunforged blade differently. It was a blessing that she was seated, one knee pressed against her, and that the water reached to her shoulders. She continued to gaze at Janai as streamed drifted from the surface.

"You're still here?" Janai asked, a vacuous question just to settle her heartbeat. After Amaya's sight cleared, and she was given food, Kazi suggested that she should bathe. To increase her health. Janai didn't care much, but agreed, then the point of where the General would bathe came, and Kazi hinted the obvious that she would not be safe in one of the local bathhouses. Janai didn't want her to be seen more than necessary anyway, and relented into permitting her to use her bath.

Damn Kazi, and the General as well. She nodded, still smiling, and swayed in the water. For one freezing moment Janai thought she might stand up, but she turned to point at the other pool behind her, then at the one she was sitting inside of, and spread her hands as if in question. Janai understood it well enough.  _ Two baths, only you, why? _

"Precisely for cases like this," Janai answered and walked to the second bath with a sweep of her robe. She wasn't pleased with sharing the chamber with the General, but it was hers, and she would use it to her liking with or without the human in front of her.

She hung her robe on a peg and stepped towards the bath, eyes fixated on the General's back, waiting for any slight movement. She remained in her place, her hair soaked and flattened, bare shoulders glimmering with the evaporated water. Janai sunk inside the pool, feeling the heat seeping within her sore muscles. She sighed in relief when the water covered her to her chest. At least she could be as loud as she wished.

If she thought it would be easy to bath with her prisoner in the same room, she had it wrong. She moved the brush along her arms, concentrating very little on the bath as she stared at the General, leaning back and rolling her shoulders. This was bad. She was breaking every rule- written and unwritten- about behavior between captor and captive. It was highly inappropriate as well, as an Elf and a princess.

_ No one should know about this _ , she concluded. The General shifted in her stone bath and Janai pushed herself until her back met the colder wall, and wrapped an arm around herself before the General turned around and placed both of her arms on the edge, resting her cheek on top of them. Damn her. She should be the one sheltering herself.

Janai found her prideful smile more and more irritating. "You seem particularly cheerful for someone who was just blinded," she moved her hand away. The water was enough to conceal her to her collarbones.

Amaya's smile was wiped out, a more stern look in her face now, and her eyes narrowed. A low blow from Janai's side, and somehow she wasn't so pleased with it. She gazed up and sighed. This woman really knew how to vex her. "Why are you here?" She asked, lifting her hand from the water.

The General only stared at her.  _ You brought me here. _ "Why would you set off the explosives yourself?" Janai continued. "Don't you have a family, someone to return to?"

Amaya raised her head at that. She pointed at Janai, then herself, then beyond her shoulder.  _ You, me, go? _

Janai was not persuaded by the attempt. "You will go when you answer my questions." Amaya drew back and sat on her heels, as if accepting Janai's terms, and for a moment there was only the sound of the water dripping and the steam rising between them. Janai considered her next words. Might as well say them, with the Breach sealed. "It was a stupid decision, you know," she said, and Amaya seemed to be taken back. Not every day she got her actions questioned, Janai assumed. "We weren't going to cross into your human lands, not unless you did something extreme."

Amaya's eyes widened. For once, Janai managed to catch her off guard. That  _ did _ please her. "What did you gain from this, exactly? Honor? Glory?" Amaya pursed her lips as Janai spoke, and Janai became frustrated with how nothing seemed to sway her. "That was not an act of sacrifice. That was an act of selfishness."

With one hand, Amaya grabbed the edge of her bath's wall. The other she flicked off her chin before bringing towards the side of her head, pointing up. Janai recognized that one.  _ You don't understand. _

She laughed, tilting her head. "I understand well enough. A commander's first obligation is to her people, and no one else. Your army thinks you are as good as dead now. You left them in disarray. You made them vulnerable."

The glare Amaya was giving her was so fierce she thought the woman might stand up and punch her in the face, but she only inched closer and wrote across the steam on the bath's edge.  _ Safety. _

"You got your safety, for now, until another crack is found. How do you think the Moonshadow Elves crossed to your kingdom?" She had no idea, herself. They must have crossed during their night, with their strength at its fullest, using the power of the moon to become invisible. Janai didn't hint that they might have slipped under Amaya's eyes, because they slipped under hers. 

Amaya frowned, her brows coming together. She spelled two words by forming their letters with her fingers, one by one, and pointed at Janai before spelling another one.  _ What do you want? _

"The same as you," she shrugged and trailed her hand along the water. "Safety."

_ You banished us. _

"As it was expected of us," Janai nodded, glancing to the side. Amaya had her arms crossed together, and Janai continued. "Humans kill innocent, magical creatures to gain powers that weren't theirs to begin with. You are pure of heart, but the rest of you are dangerous. You all think of us as monsters."

Amaya's eyes darted on her face, and Janai thought she might sign something else, but she inclined her head and shut her eyes closed, hands curling into fists underwater. 

Janai felt uneasy inside the water suddenly. She hadn't washed as much as she wanted, but she longed to get out now. "Turn around," she said after Amaya raised her head. She held her gaze on her for a moment, some color creeping to her cheeks, and eventually turned around.

Janai climbed out of the bath and retrieved her robe, leaving wet footsteps on the floor. She tied the laces tightly around her chest and walked towards the entrance.

"Your intentions were correct," she stood in front of Amaya, and the woman looked up at her. "But peace cannot happen with a sealed border," she said and opened the door, leaving Amaya to think of her words.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> my [tumblr](https://ikknowplaces.tumblr.com/)
> 
> my [tdp sideblog](https://rrunaan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
